I Hear Your Voice
Details *'Title:' 너의 목소리가 들려 / Neoui Moksoriga Deulryeo *'Also known as:' I Can Hear Your Voice *'Genre:' Romance, supernatural, thriller, law, mystery *'Episodes:' 18 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Jun-05 to 2013-Aug-01 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' I Hear Your Voice OST Synopsis A thriller courtroom drama with fantasy and romantic comedy elements. It will depict the story of Jang Hye Sung (Lee Bo Young), a bold, sassy, thick-faced, comical, and materialistic public defender who becomes a lawyer after overcoming poverty and painful memories from her childhood, comes to realizations about society and justice after meeting Park Soo Ha (Lee Jong Suk), a 19-year-old boy who reads other people’s thoughts and Cha Kwan Woo (Yoon Sang Hyun), an innocent lawyer who lives a disciplined life. Jang Hye Sung is actually Soo Ha's first love after she gave a decisive testimony on his father's murder case 10 years ago and Soo Ha promised to protect her from the killer's threats. Meanwhile, Cha Kwan Woo is Jang Hye Sung's fellow lawyer who is a cheerful and idealistic former cop even though his character a bit slow, he is nice and pleasant with a firm idea of his principles and justice. Together they will team up to to find the justice in the courtroom and solve the toughest cases with less than 1% chance of winning. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Bo Young as Jang Hye Sung **Kim So Hyun as young Hye Sung *Lee Jong Suk as Park Soo Ha **Goo Seung Hyun as child Soo Ha *Yoon Sang Hyun as Cha Kwan Woo *Lee Da Hee as Seo Do Yeon / Hwang Ga Yeon **Jung Min Ah as young Do Yeon ;People in Legal Circles *Yoon Joo Sang as Shin Sang Duk *Kim Kwang Gyu as Kim Gong Sook *Choi Sung Joon as Choi Yoo Chang *Jung Dong Hwan as Seo Dae Suk *Choi Dae Sung as chief clerk Yang *Lee Dong Jin as judge ;Other People *Kim Hae Sook as Uh Choon Shim (Hye Sung's mother) *Jung Woong In as Min Joon Gook *Kim Ga Eun as Go Sung Bin *Kim Byung Ok as Hwang Dal Joong *Park Doo Shik as Kim Choong Ki *Jang Hee Soo as Do Yun's mother *Jo Duk Hyun as Park Joo Hyuk (Soo Ha's father) *Kim Soo Yun as Moon Dong Hee *Yeo Ho Min as police officer *Kim Kyung Ryong as Soo Ha's uncle *Kim Mi Kyung as Jun Young Ja / Sun Chae Ok (Dal Joong's wife) *Lee Jung Hyuk as Soo Ha's classmate *Jang Hee Woong as Do Yeon's prosecutor partner *Lee Shi Hoo as student ;Guests and Special Appearances *Kim Sung Kyun as detective at the hospital (ep 1) *Jun Soo Kyung as dental pad lady (ep 1) *Kim Hye Yoon (김혜윤) as Kim Yun Jin - Do Yeon's friend who causes fireworks accident (ep 1) *Kim Hae Na (김해나) as Do Yeon's high school friend (ep 1) *Park Chul Hyun (박철현) as basketball boy (ep 1-2) *So Yi Hyun as Min Joon Gook's lawyer (ep 1, 12) *Han Ki Won as Jung Pil Jae (ep 4-6) *Han Ki Woong as Jung Pil Seung (ep 4-6) *Lee Byung Joon as the head of free newspaper company (ep 7) *Kim Hwan (김환) as announcer (ep 8) *Kim Ki Chun as a crook disguised as a blind person (ep 9) *Kim Hak Rae (김학래) as sauna customer (ep 10) *Ahn Moon Sook as representative of orphanage (ep 13) *Kim Min Jong as lawyer Choi Yoon - Cha Kwan Woo's senior (ep 14) *Uhm Ki Joon as lawyer Uhm Ki Joon - new public defender (ep 14) *Pyun Sang Wook (편상욱) as news anchor (ep 15) *Kim Mi Ryeo as sales clerk of the necklace shop (ep 16) *Ahn Young Mi as customer of the necklace shop (ep 16) *Kang Nam (강남 of M.I.B) as thief (ep 17) *Jung Man Shik as interviewer of police academy (ep 18) *Jung Dong Kyu Production Credits *'Production Company:' DRM Media (디알엠미디어) and Kim Jong Hak Production *'Chief Producer:' Son Jung Hyun *'Producers:' Shin Bong Chul (신봉철), Lee Sung Hoon (이성훈), Kim Jung Mi (김정미), Park Bo Kyung (박보경) *'Director:' Jo Soo Won *'Screenwriter:' Park Hye Ryun Recognitions ;2014 50th Baeksang Arts Awards *Best Actress (Lee Bo Young) ;2013 21st Korean Culture & Entertainment Awards: *Drama Top Excellence Award, Actor (Lee Jong Suk) *Hallyu Grand Award (Lee Jong Suk) ;2013 SBS Drama Awards *Daesang/Grand Prize (Lee Bo Young) *PD Award (Lee Bo Young) *Excellence Actor for Miniseries (Lee Jong Suk) *Special Acting Award for Miniseries, Actor (Jung Woong In) *Top 10 Stars Award (Lee Bo Young) *Top 10 Stars Award (Lee Jong Suk) *New Star Award (Lee Da Hee) ;2013 2nd Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards *Top Exellence Actress (Lee Bo Young) *Excellence Actor (Lee Jong Suk) *Male Acting Award (Jung Woong In) *Best Couple Award (Lee Bo Young and Lee Jong Suk) ;2013 6th Korea Drama Awards *Daesang/Grand Prize (Lee Bo Young) *Top Excellence Actor (Jung Woong In) *Excellence Actor (Lee Jong Suk) *Best Director (Jo Soo Won) *Best Couple Award (Lee Bo Young and Lee Jong Suk) Episode Ratings See I Hear Your Voice/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:SBS